


Rooftop

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Post, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 四周散落著被擊潰的敵人屍體和殘留下的各種器械，碎石和倒塌的樹木，他們所在之處萬籟俱寂，只有零散仍未熄滅的火燄提供照明，甚至有些淒涼。但當Stephen抬頭看見滿天星斗時，卻突然覺得這個時刻有那麼點浪漫。他在遠方一棵仍佇立著的樹頂上方看見熟悉的三角形。Stephen彎著雙眼，當他的灰藍色對上惡作劇之神的翠綠時，他開口道。「Lokabrenna。」——一個法師組去看星星的故事。
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> ・原作向半架空，該活著的人都活著（？  
> ・捏造成分眾多，OOC和邏輯不通都屬於我
> 
> ・靈感來源是N.Flying的Rooftop(옥탑방/屋塔房)  
>  文內亦有引用歌詞內容

「走吧，我們去看星星。」

Loki突然出現在Stephen面前，用放滿陳舊書籍的書櫃當背景，認認真真地說道，換來的是一個疑惑的表情。

＊

Stephen盤腿坐在聖所的屋頂上，橙紅色的夕陽從高樓的縫隙中漏了進來，任何的自然景色放到曼哈頓市區都會被褻瀆，他想。

不遠處抱著腿坐著的Loki一言不發地盯著漫天的艷麗彩霞，Stephen很好奇是什麼讓他如此著迷——他相信千年的壽命已經足以讓對方看遍比這更加精彩的景色了。

落日消融同時帶走了餘溫，夜幕垂下後第一陣風吹得Stephen直打哆嗦，斗篷被他遺留在屋內，他只能拉緊自己身上的運動外套。

他不禁往遲遲未出聲的Loki的方向看去。作為冰霜巨人肯定不會有此刻自己庸俗的煩惱，Stephen想。對方身上只穿著一件薄長袖，還有從Stephen衣櫃裡偷來的紅黑格紋針織長衫，被風吹得鼓鼓的，也不見他眉頭有皺一下。

明明Loki就說過不喜歡紅色，Stephen忍不住撇嘴，惡作劇之神比他高了小半顆頭，身形卻差不多，本來就買大了的衣服鬆鬆垮垮地披在他身上，其實還挺合適。

他不動聲色地往Loki的方向挪動身子，卻還是和對方保持著其實沒什麼必要的距離。

華燈初上，紐約市的夜晚正要開始。Stephen從來沒想過他會有這麼一天，因為自己應該可以稱之為伴侶的對象的一句話，傻呼呼地坐在住處的頂樓，等著看根本不可能看到的都市星空。

城市的光害太嚴重，更別提是繁華至極的紐約市。

「什麼都看不到。」

「是啊。」

Loki閉上眼睛，在Stephen來得及反應前往Stephen的大腿上倒了下去。

「你就是看著這樣的天空長大的嗎？」他問道。

「差不多吧，紐約⋯⋯一直都是人群聚集的地方。」

Stephen伸出手順了順Loki的頭髮，不知不覺中這已經成為了他的習慣，柔軟的黑髮滑過他的指縫，Stephen又輕輕地按了按Loki的頭皮，被服侍的人哼唧幾聲，很滿足的樣子。

「那還真是可悲。」

不過他吐出的話語還是一如往常的尖銳。

Stephen滿不在乎地應了一聲，他早就習慣對方的說話方式了。

「阿斯嘉的星空是什麼樣子？」

「總之，比這裡還精彩。」Loki說，然後他伸出手掃過Stephen的臉頰：「你就不嫌冷嗎。」

被問話的人尷尬地笑了笑，他哪裡有膽子抱怨呢。

「回去吧。」

Stephen看著Loki先行離去的背影，似乎對於沒看成星星這件事也不是很遺憾的樣子。

＊

在新阿斯嘉的重建計畫裡，皇宮是第一個被完成的。

安頓後的第一場盛大晚宴自然邀請了復仇者們，Stephen四捨五入也被算了進去。不過他向來都不擅長待在社交場合裡，長桌上過分的大魚大肉讓他沒什麼食慾，隨著宴會進入酒精作祟的階段，Stephen更加難過了。

推卻掉數杯烈酒後，他始終沒有找到安身之處的視線在阿斯嘉二王子的身上停了下來。

Stephen從來沒看過阿斯嘉的正式禮服，Loki身上華美的服飾和飾品襯得他高貴又端莊，只有這種時候才會讓Stephen想起對方作為王子的身份。

他想這不能怪他，Loki平常對他擺出的架子更多是源自於骨子裡的狂傲，還有被傷害無數次後的自我防衛機制，跟是不是個王子沒有太多關係。

Loki也察覺到他的目光了，而Stephen還在猶豫著要不要收回，他和Loki的關係目前還是個秘密，避免無謂的麻煩是他們的共識。在其他人眼中，他們只是某種程度上處得不錯的兩個法師、戰鬥起來意外地有默契、會聊一些沒人懂的話題、有空的時候也會指導Wanda如何控制自己的力量，還有⋯⋯也許哪一天會在互相切磋的過程中，以失手為藉口把對方打個半殘也說不定——這樣的關係。

不過Stephen也想過，被他自由落體整整摔了三十分鐘，再面部著地都能毫髮無傷，這樣的一個人要讓他打到半殘，也許還真的挺耗精力的。

他從Loki的翠綠色的雙眼中讀到訊息，和身邊的人輕聲說了幾句客套話後，Stephen站起身，跟著Loki的身影走出大廳。

惡作劇之神在拱廊中間停下腳步，Stephen伸手拉過他的手腕，然後眨眼間他們離開了原本的所在之處。

「今天是滿月。」

Stephen四處看了看才發現自己正坐在皇宮的屋頂上，挪威森冷的海風沒有要留情地颳著，斗篷很適時地圍住他。他仰起頭後看到Loki所說的滿月，皎潔又明亮，懸在乾淨的夜空中，好像把所有星子的光芒都鑲在自己身上似的。

「這裡的星空應該要比紐約的還美才是。」Loki抬起手順過被風吹亂的頭髮：「可惜了。」

月明星稀，寂寥的天空裡還是能勉強看到一點點星光，像是在跟那輪月亮爭寵。Stephen曾經也著迷於天上那些說也說不清的故事，他看了好一陣子，嘗試著翻找出關於星星的記憶。

「我第一次來到米德加德上時，剛好是那顆星星從地平線上升起的時候。」

Stephen沿著Loki所指的方向看了過去，那顆星星是少數沒有被明月奪去光彩的，頑固地閃耀著青白色的光。

「天狼星？」

「所以你們現在是這樣稱呼它的。」Loki瞇著眼睛：「那時候⋯⋯他們說它是我點燃火焰後留下的痕跡。」

「它是在地球上最明亮的星星。」

Loki聳聳肩，一臉不置可否的模樣。

「它不過就只是宇宙間那麼多顆燃燒的火球之一，剛好亮一些又離米德加德近一些罷了。」他說：「這點道理你應該比我更明白，我的好博士。」

「它在人類的文化裡還是挺重要的。」Stephen轉頭看向Loki：「而我聽說斯堪地那維亞的人們並沒有留下太多關於星象的文獻⋯⋯」

「假如你要開始那套『你很特別』的說詞⋯⋯」Loki閉上眼，保持著仰望的姿勢啞啞地笑了幾聲：「還是省省吧，Stephen。」

「那如果我是充滿真心地說呢？」

「只有特別是沒有用的。」Loki搖了搖頭，嘴角仍然笑得輕巧：「你肯定也知道那些故事是怎麼描述我的，更遑論真實的我。」

或許不及銀舌頭，但向來也巧舌如簧的至尊法師突然失了話語。

但他的難堪沒有持續很久，很快地就被腿上多出的重量給拯救。Stephen低下頭，阿斯嘉二王子縮在他懷中，明月下清亮的雙眸直勾勾地盯著他。

「我還是不懂你為什麼總有辦法把自己塞進這個位置。」Stephen失笑，他的手指輕輕撫過Loki的鬢角：「誰敢說你不特別呢？」

他看到Loki翻了個白眼，然後在Stephen來得及多調侃幾句前，他懷中的王子已經抬起頭堵上他的嘴巴。

「他們叫它Lokabrenna。」

那天夜裡，當Loki枕在Stephen胸前時，像在夢中囈語般地低喃道。

「⋯⋯Lokabrenna。」

Stephen跟著復述了一遍，他看了看已然墜入夢鄉的惡作劇之神，窗外探進的月光讓他懷中人本就白皙的膚色透明了起來。他在拉上柔軟的被毯前，用被疤痕纏繞的手指輕輕撫過Loki的肩頭，最後吻了吻那頭烏黑軟髮，才跟著闔上眼睛。

＊

作為至尊法師代表著Stephen有龐大的工作量，也讓他看遍了超越空間與時間維度的風景。

但與Loki一起坐在一個許久未有人使用的閣樓中，等待遠方的兩顆恆星墜至地平線下，是Stephen沒有在腦中拼湊過的畫面。

更準確一點來說，在一個他全然陌生的星球裡，一個許久未有人使用的閣樓中。

Loki的個性太自由了，而Stephen也深知自己無法將他綁在自己身邊，所以他從來不會去勉強Loki陪伴他到任何一處——但一聽聞Stephen要前往薩卡星，Loki便執意要加入這趟旅程。

「帶著一個了解當地的人並沒有什麼不好。」

褪下一整身從Stephen衣櫃裡偷來的人類服裝，已經換上阿斯嘉戰袍的謊言之神對Stephen笑得理直氣壯。

Stephen不明白Loki為什麼會在這充斥著各種宇宙廢棄物的地方有藏身之處，但這位阿斯嘉的王子興許是生來就要帶給人驚喜，而Stephen也足夠聰明，不會多過問。

他曾經從Bruce那裡耳聞Odin逝世後那段在薩卡星上的故事，也對薩卡星上那位名叫宗師的人有一點粗淺的認識，並或多或少聽到了一些關於Loki在這個星球上的⋯⋯風流韻事。

Stephen是挺好奇的，但他也不是個滿腦子操守的保守混蛋，更不願意去逼問Loki他的過往。而且他前往薩卡星是有目的的，其他的事情都可以先被放在一旁，即使每每想到那些傳聞都能讓他酸澀得醜陋。

到達薩卡星時剛好是黃昏時分，在Stephen有時間計劃自己的下一步前，Loki已經拉著他傳送到一個室內空間去——也就是他們所在的這個閣樓。

「一直待在權力中心有時候太讓人疲累了。」

Stephen看著對方用一個彈指將荒廢已久的空間整理到舒適的模樣，然後抱著雙腿在窗邊的軟墊上落座。

「所以你替自己在郊區找了一個可以躲藏的角落？」

Loki點頭，又拍了拍軟墊的空位，示意Stephen坐下。

「夜晚的薩卡星只有滿腦子想著競技場的愚蠢靈魂。」他眺望著遠方，回答了Stephen沒有出口的問題：「不管你打算做什麼，沒有比破曉時分更好的。」

在Stephen也坐下後，Loki很自然地將腦袋靠在他的肩上。他閉上眼睛，突然自嘲般地笑了起來：「我還跟Thor說過要統治這裡呢。」

後來發生的事情是Stephen已經知曉的，於是他沒有接話，靜靜地等待Loki繼續說下去。

「這裡跟阿斯嘉很不一樣，又離得很遠、很遠。」他停頓了一會兒：「足夠讓當時的我忘掉很多事情。」

Stephen小心翼翼地勾起Loki垂在一旁的手，見對方沒有反應後又輕輕地捏了捏。

「我很高興你沒有選擇在這裡放逐自己。」

「薩卡星⋯⋯這是個滿是混亂的地方。」Loki說：「Stephen，你永遠不會知道，第一次踏上這裡的時候，我體內那些躁動不安的因子是怎麼回應這裡的。」

「它們叫囂著，試圖說服我的腦子這就是屬於我的地方⋯⋯原始的惡意和慾望，我差一些就要臣服了。」

稍稍偏過頭，Stephen看到那一汪碧綠色正望著自己。

「可這裡偏偏和阿斯嘉一樣有兩顆太陽。」

Stephen輕輕地在Loki鼻尖上落下一吻。

「而你是他們的王子。」他說。

他們維持一樣的姿勢，面對著窗外逐漸暗下來的景色。一陣子後這片寂靜才被再次開口的Loki打破。

「薩卡星的天空是我第二片認真看過的天空。」

Loki換了姿勢，整個人壓在Stephen身上，Stephen在經過這段時間的相處後發現，一旦Loki鬆懈下來就會變得特別黏人，和平時那渾身透著尖刺的模樣有天壤之別。

像隻貓一樣，他不禁這麼想。

「我想你應該也看得出那些都是蟲洞。」慵懶的王子隨手指了指天上漂浮的幾個大洞：「但撇除那些無時無刻噴出垃圾的玩意兒，這裡的夜晚會讓人驚訝的。」

憑藉著剛才抵達時對周遭環境的粗淺認知，Stephen有注意到這個閣樓的位置並不是繁華的人群集散地，就連窗子都是面向少有光源的那一側。除了散落在各處，兀自反射著落日餘暉的廢棄金屬碎片和發出微弱光亮的小型蟲洞外，Stephen還真的沒有看到會奪人眼目的物體。

「你花了多少時間找到這個閣樓？」他忍不住問道。

「這問題就有些煞風景了，Stephen。」Loki彎著嘴角：「你明明是個更好的提問者。」

「而你明明也知道有時候我的好奇心可以凌駕一切。」

「你現在聽起來像少了點嘲諷的Stark。」Loki咂舌。

Stephen用空著的手拍了拍斗篷，示意要它也一起攬住Loki。聽到惡作劇之神的喟嘆聲後，Stephen更忍不住嘴角的上揚。

「星星出來了。」Loki輕聲說道。

天際線邊的最後一絲微光終於也被吞沒，蓄勢待發的漫天星斗終於開始它們的狂歡。

那是神祕又瑰麗的景象——扭曲時空的蟲洞和幾千里之外的星子同享著一片夜空，Stephen很難用言語去形容他所看到的畫面，像是那些科幻電影裡他曾經看過的場景。

「當我玩膩了宗師的那套，看一看這片天空就足夠讓我感到安慰了。」

Loki似乎也和Stephen一樣全然沉浸於這份景色中，他說著話的同時眼神聚焦在太過遙遠的地方，是Stephen找不著的角落。

「米德加德的夜晚太單薄、阿斯嘉的又太莊重⋯⋯這裡和阿斯嘉在宇宙的彼岸，能看到的完全不一樣。」Loki說著說著便低低地笑了起來：「而且不論是米德加德或是阿斯嘉，都沒有那些又噁心又惱人的垃圾發送口。」

「這麼看其實他們意外地漂亮。」Stephen很誠實地說。

「是啊。」Loki往Stephen的方向縮了縮身子，好半晌後才接著說道：「帶來混亂的東西不一定是全然不堪入目的。」

Stephen並沒有察覺到自己何時開始困倦，他也沒發現自己的眼皮已經不爭氣地開始尋找彼此。等他意識到時Loki早已將他放在臨時推起的床褥上，替他取下斗篷、攏上毛毯。

他想伸手拉Loki陪他入睡，但對方看著窗外的眼神讓Stephen停下了動作。他垂在半空中的手卻沒有被忽略，迷戀於星空的黑髮王子纖長的手指鑽進他的指縫，止住最微小的顫抖。

「祝好夢，Stephen。」

至尊法師在陷入沉睡前看到那雙好看的綠色眼睛對他眨了眨；聽到一陣高貴優雅的輕笑在身邊迴響。

「還有⋯⋯我跟宗師並沒有任何床笫之間的關係。」

＊

區區一顆星球為什麼會招惹這麼多訪客？挨了一發外星能量子彈的Stephen被衝擊的力道推得往後飛行時忍不住想道。

「不是早就說過不要在一顆星球上放那麼多無限寶石了嗎。」

一隻手在他的背後止住了他，隨即某個神祇的不悅在他耳邊掠過，跟著一道翠綠色光芒，下一秒一把小刀便直直地插進Stephen面前的生物胸口。

Loki確實說過，而Stephen也無從反駁。

他們正在大西洋上的一個小島和又不知道哪個地方來的宇宙反派戰鬥著，Stephen想他至少能慶幸這些外星人選了一個幾乎不會有平凡百姓傷亡的地點登陸。

然後他突然想到了幾年前他也曾遠遠看過一眼的紐約大戰，忍不住瞥了在身旁，熟練地運用魔法、召喚刀刃四處攻擊的某個外星皇族。

而他所想的對象剛好也轉過頭看他，並在下一秒往Stephen的方向扔了一塊銳利的碎冰。

——然後恰恰從他臉頰邊呼嘯而過，扎進他身後某個可憐外星人的心窩。

Stephen看著剛形成的那個大冰塊，雙目圓睜不得好死的模樣，覺得Loki聰明多了⋯⋯也難搞多了。

難搞的阿斯嘉王子瞪著至尊法師，眼裡短暫地泛過猩紅，發出與冰霜巨人的身份相符的低沉聲音：「Stephen⋯⋯秘術的訓練課程裡有包含在生死交關的時候發呆嗎？」

「Thor呢？」Stephen忍不住問了突然出現的惡作劇之神。

「新阿斯嘉還有得他忙活的，剛好我有空就過來幫個忙。」Loki咬著牙憤憤地說：「可以專心在眼前的事情了嗎？至尊法師？」

又一次驚險閃過攻擊後Stephen沒有再回嘴，他迅速換了姿勢，和Loki背對著背，兩人交互著攻擊周遭的敵人，看起來還真的有些默契。

這場仗一路從下午到夜晚才告一段落，當Tony收拾掉最後一個在地上的敵人後，一行人才在一塊空地聚集起來。Stephen在學習祕術後並沒有專精在醫療上，只學了一些應急用的小治療術，但曾經作為一名頂尖醫師所留下的習慣讓他本能性地去查看眾人的傷勢。

與他人會合後Loki不發一語地跟在Stephen後頭，看他一個人一個人地做些簡單的檢查和治療。

當Stephen要把透著橘色微光的手放上Scott無法動彈的腳踝上時，他在最後一刻抓住了那隻被車禍蹂躪過的手。

「你身上的魔力已經不夠了。」Loki在Stephen一邊用只有彼此聽得到的聲音說道。

Stephen挑起眉頭，像是在質問對方挑戰他的根據從何而來，卻沒有制止Loki接下來的動作。

周圍的復仇者們對於惡作劇之神將手放在Scott腳上的這個舉動充滿警惕，而被質疑的人只是滿不在乎地閉上眼睛，任自己的魔法流淌而出。

「這不是扭傷，骨頭⋯⋯肌腱嗎？他的肌腱有一部分斷了。」

Stephen也跟著探查一遍後，得到和Loki相同的結論，他也立刻明白Loki方才制止他的原因——這個傷勢需要的治療對此刻的他來說或許真的有點無法負荷。

「你打算怎麼做？作為一名醫生。」Natasha皺著眉在一旁問。

和Stephen交換了眼神，Loki把另一隻手也包上Scott的腳踝的另一側。

「你現在得把那兩端接起來。」Stephen對Loki低聲說：「人類和阿斯嘉人不太一樣，不用現在就讓他痊癒，這種傷急不得。」

他可以感覺到Loki的魔法正輕巧地將Scott的肌腱拉回原處，然後再仔細地包裹住撕裂開的部分，幫助它癒合。當Loki收回手後，Stephen往四處看了看，找到方才戰鬥時被擊碎的金屬片，他用自己的魔法簡單地替金屬片整了個形狀，再緊緊地纏在Scott的腳上。

「現在是⋯⋯？」疼痛感終於減緩到允許Scott開口，他看著自顧自忙活完畢的兩位法師，終於忍不住出聲詢問自己的狀況。

「先將就點吧，回去再用正式的器材固定。」Stephen回話道，眼神卻沒有看向傷患：「有了Loki的治療⋯⋯應該一個禮拜左右不移動就能完全恢復了。」

結束施法的Loki獨自走到一旁坐下，安靜地望著遠處。

「我以為他傷得挺嚴重的？」Tony在一邊忍不住插嘴。

「肌腱沒有完全斷開，又有魔法的幫助，只要好好照顧就沒事了。」Stephen很平淡地解釋道。

剛好做最後巡視的幾個人也在此時歸隊，卸下面罩的Steve環視了一圈，確認人都到齊了，然後開口：「那麼我們該回去了？」

Stephen劃開閃著橘光的圓圈，通往Stark的大廈，並做了個請走的手勢，示意其他人。伴隨Tony「這法術真方便」的碎念，最後一個參戰的人員也跨過了他的傳送門——除了依然坐在原地的惡作劇之神。

「我等會兒自己回去。」Stephen朝另一頭的一群人擺擺手，在Tony繞富趣味的眼神中關上傳送門，然後往Loki的方向走去。

「你從哪裡看出來的。」他在面對對方坐下後的第一句便直切主題地問了。

Loki還是沒說話，反而抓起Stephen滿是傷疤的手，同時點燃綠色、低溫的火。

Stephen可以感受到一陣令人舒暢的涼意從指尖往身體各處竄流，在接觸到他自己的魔法時，青綠色轉變成較為溫暖的黃色，一滴一滴滲進他的骨髓裡。

「不用逞強了，在我來之前戰況肯定不太好看。」

在Loki放開手後Stephen呼出一口長氣，他不知道自己是哪裡露了餡，也許是比平常更大幅度抖動的雙手。他感謝Loki並沒有當著眾人的面洩他的底，讓其他人知道除了剛才戰鬥的消耗外，Stephen還花費多少精力在阻止自己體內的傷口再次破裂。

「謝謝。」Stephen或許骨子裡還是個自尊心高的渾蛋，但該有的禮貌不至於落下。

Loki垂下眼，看著挺無所謂地又順起自己凌亂的髮尾，Stephen只好先動作。

他往Loki的方向挪了挪，然後伸手將那一撮被遺忘的黑髮勾到Loki耳後。

四周散落著被擊潰的敵人屍體和殘留下的各種器械，碎石和倒塌的樹木，他們所在之處萬籟俱寂，只有零散仍未熄滅的火燄提供照明，甚至有些淒涼。但當Stephen抬頭看見滿天星斗時，卻突然覺得這個時刻有那麼點浪漫。

他在遠方一棵仍佇立著的樹頂上方看見熟悉的三角形。

Stephen彎著雙眼，當他的灰藍色對上惡作劇之神的翠綠時，他開口道。

「Lokabrenna。」

阿斯嘉的二王子眨眨眼睛，然後回過頭找到懸在天邊的那顆星星。

他哼了一聲，試圖在Stephen的肩窩藏起自己被微弱火光燙紅的耳尖。

＊

結束了在Stark大樓的會議，Stephen返回聖所後發現了一點異樣。

他的感知能力讓他第一時間察覺到屋頂上有強大的魔法生命體存在，在下一個瞬間他意識到那正是那名來自阿斯嘉的王子。

換上休閒的服裝後，他打開傳送門出現在Loki背後。後者像上一次坐在這裡一樣，收起了修長的腿縮成一團，身上同樣穿著從Stephen衣櫃裡偷來的便服，衣服下襬和腦後的長髮一起自在地在空中舞動，暮色肆意地染在他身上。

一聽到Stephen的腳步聲，Loki便轉過頭，眼底有藏不住的，被等待打磨出的期待。

Stephen突然覺得此刻的惡作劇之神不太像他以往印象中高傲又冷酷的貓咪，反而像是等待著主人歸來的家犬。不過他當然沒有說出口。

「怎麼了嗎？」他問。

Loki並沒有回答，只是小幅度地搖頭，然後在Stephen坐下後立刻躺上他的腿。

大概是在新阿斯嘉發生什麼事了，Stephen想，在他不在這個時空的這幾天裡。他的手熟門熟路地找到那一頭黑髮中，慢慢地梳了起來。

好一會兒他們就這樣靜靜地眺望滿天紅霞，Stephen也不急，一下一下地讓Loki的髮絲滑過指尖，他知道Loki得到足夠安全感後就會自己開口，用不著多去詢問。

直到沉甸甸的藏藍色佔盡半片天空後，Loki終於出聲。

「母親的忌日要到了。」

Stephen手上的動作停頓了一下，幾秒鐘後又恢復動作。

「你們⋯⋯阿斯嘉有什麼，習俗嗎？」他小心翼翼地問道。

Loki又搖搖頭：「阿斯嘉人不是一個會重複為同一件事情感到悲傷的民族⋯⋯至少形式上不會。」

「需要我陪你做些什麼嗎？」

至此，Loki的嘴角終於綻出小小的笑容，他直起身子，輕輕地啄了一下Stephen的臉頰，再把頭枕上Stephen的肩。

「現在的話，這樣就夠了。」

Stephen把手環過Loki的腰，摟著他，然後了然地應了一聲。

在夜幕終於低垂後，Loki突然說道。

「你們叫做獵戶座的那個星座，中央那三顆並排的星星，當初被稱為母親的捲線桿。」他說著說著就笑了起來：「可是母親其實很少紡織，他更擅長宇宙中的各種魔法。」

「很可惜紐約人容不下天上的東西來喧賓奪主。」

「那不要緊。」Loki仍然笑著：「星星之間的軌跡，只要有所在乎的人記得就夠了。」

「⋯⋯這也是母親對我說的。」

Stephen看著仍然蜷縮在身邊的Loki，他仰望著空無一物的天空卻也露出滿足的神情，放任城市的燈火掉進自己的綠眼睛裡，在Stephen眼中看起來倒像盛著另一條星河。

「也許哪一天我能帶你去看阿斯嘉的夜空。」

Stephen也笑了。

「好啊。」

＊

「你一個人就足夠照亮我的宇宙了。」

面對Loki唐突的提議，仍然捧著書本的Stephen理所當然地回答道。  


**Author's Note:**

> 幾個附註：
> 
> ・北歐（斯堪地那維亞）當地流傳下來的東西不只關於星象的少，哪個方面都滿少的（...  
> ・天狼星，又稱Lokabrenna，可以解釋為burning by Loki或是Loki's torch，也是冬季大三角的其中一顆  
> ・薩卡星有兩顆太陽是我掰的  
> ・Scott斷的是阿基里斯腱沒錯，因為想不到別的（？  
> ・獵戶座的腰帶被寫作Frejerock，意思是Frigg's/Freyja's（Frigga的原型）的紡錘桿（distaff）  
> ・ ~~不覺得Loki喜歡偷博士的衣服來穿這樣的設定很萌嗎~~


End file.
